Slipped Away
by Bi Ming
Summary: They all slipped away from her, those foolish dreams. And she had been a fool to believe them.


**Vocaloid doesn't belong to me and all that jazz. Feel free to leave a review or something. PANCAKES! I don't know why I said that...**

Gasping and panting, she sprinted down the alleyway, the wail of the sirens bouncing off the brick walls of the narrow alleyway. Gasping for breath, Rin turned a corner and leaned against the brick wall, the coldness penetrating her thin shirt. She slowly slid down the wall, staring numbly at her bloodstained hands. "What have I _done_?" she moaned. God, she didn't even know what to do. The memories were all swarming around in her skull, cluttering her brain and making her head swim. She'd do anything for a smoke right now. All she knew was that she and Len were arguing, when she snapped. Next thing she knew, Len was on the floor, blood soaking the front of her shirt.

She should never have even listened to that gang leader, who promised them money if the agreed to help them smuggle in some illegal drugs. Rin had imagined a warm home, instead of a dingy apartment. She had fantasies about getting the car of her dreams and about attending college. Len had, too. They'd both agreed to do so. Pretty soon, the two of them had fallen under the influence of drugs.

Rin remembered taking the rest of the coke, instead of delivering them to the gang. Eventually, both the police and the gang found out. Len had been furious, both twins screaming their lungs out at each other. The argument was slowly coming back to her.

_Flashback_

_Len stormed into the dining room, where he found Rin. His eyes darkened as he stomped up to her, and backhanded her hard across the face. Rin yelped and stumbled off the chair, and scowled at him. "What the hell was that for?!" she screeched._

_ "What were you thinking, Rin?!" _

_"Whaddya mean?" _

_"Where's the coke?"_

_"..."_

_ "What were you thinking, Rin?!"_

_ "I needed it, Len! If the gang wants it so badly, just get some more!"_

_ "I can't, Rin! The police arrested Gumiya, yesterday. Do ya think I can just go visit Gumiya in his jail cell and ask him for a couple more pounds of coke?"_

_ Rin turned away, glaring at the wall. Len grabbed her shoulder roughly and spun her around. Stormy ocean blue eyes glared fiercely down at her. "What are we going to do?!" he roared. Rin shoved his hand off her shoulder. "You don't have to yell!" she shrieked._

_"Your the one that's screaming!"_

_"Urgh, just shut up!"_

_Rin turned away from him, pushing past him. She shoved open her bedroom door, reaching under the mattress to grab a small bag of meth crystals. Len's eyes widened as he lunged forward and tore it out of her hand. _

_"Hey!"_

_"Where did you get this?" Len hissed, holding up the small bag._

_"Where else do you think, genius?"_

_Len stared evenly at her, then turned around and walked out, still holding the bag._

_"Where are you going?" Rin asked, stumbling out of her room. He didn't answer._

_Rin's eyes widened, as she caught on. "Len, don't!"_

_She charged towards him and reached for the bag._

_"Rin, this has to stop!"_

_"Like you don't take drugs,either?"_

_ Rin jumped for the bag, yet it still dangled out of her reach. Len began to make his way over to the door. Rin looked around the kitchen, wildly dragging her hand through her scraggly blond hair, when her eyes fell upon the kitchen knife, still lying in the sink. Her hand wrapped around it, and she advanced towards her twin._

_"I-if you don't give me that bag right now, Len...I... I swear I'll kill you!"_

_Len paused, turning around to meet her eyes. He wanted to reason with her, push away the knife and try to talk things out. But, he saw it, that insane glint in her eyes. Her hands trembled, yet she still pointed the knife towards him. He stared at the knife and finally, he pivoted on his heel and made a mad dash to the window. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as the tiny bag left his hand and soared out the window. Rin's eyes, grew to the size of saucers, as she let out an outraged cry. She ran towards him, red filling her vision as she shoved the knife deep into his stomach. _

_ She was hardly aware of anything at the moment, rage fueling her actions. The knife plunged into his stomach over and over again, dark red blood pouring out of the cuts in his stomach. Her hands tightened around the blade. She could feel the knife ripping through layers of flesh and muscle, marring ivory ignored his pleads for her to stop, and finally, there was silence. Rin stood there, knife hanging limply from her red fingertips, as she stared at his limp form. A part of her was fascinated with the large amounts of blood that had poured out of him, yet another, more rational part of her was filled with horror, at what she had done. _

_ Suddenly, her ears detected a muffled scream. She whipped around to face the landlady, Luka, staring at the limp body, blood oozing out and soaking into the carpet. Rin dashed to the door, shoving aside the woman and bursting out of the building. _

**End of Flashback**

Rin was jolted back into reality, when she saw the flashing red and blue lights bouncing off of the brick walls. Rin pushed herself off of the asphalt, pivoted on her heel and ran. She heard the far-off voices of the cops, shouting and yelling, as they chased after her. Twisting and turning through the labyrinth of alleyways, she found herself at a tall and intimidating fence, topped with massive coils of barbed wire. She gulped, and looked behind her. She could hear their thundering footsteps getting closer and closer. It was now or never. Taking a firm grip on the chain-link fence, she began to climb. When she reached the top, her hand hesitantly reached out into the thicket of barbed wire, and she was rewarded with a stinging cut on the palm of her hand. Her hand twitched, as Rin watched the crimson droplet of blood slowly trickle down over her arm.

Suddenly, a large hand clamped down around her leg. She let out a gasp, as the hand yanked harshly, and she was sent plummeting to the ground. In minutes, they had her handcuffed and shoved into a police car.

Rin leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the car window, watching the scenery swoosh past her, blending into a meaningless blur of color. Rin closed her eyes, watching all her hopes and dreams slip further and further away from her.

**Yay, a complete story! Seriously, though. It's like crazy o'clock in the morning right now, so if there are any grammar mistakes, point them out to me, and I'll _attempt _to fix it. I won't be continuing this, though, but if I get enough reviews, I might. Honestly, though, if it wasn't that good, it's probably because it was a story that was made out of sheer boredom. Farewell! **


End file.
